Beautiful
by CherryNinja
Summary: For a quite some time now Ma Dai has noticed Wei Yan following him around. What was it that made a man like Wei Yan spent hours watching him paint? Fluffy Wei Yan/Ma Dai


It seems like I saw too many Wei Yan/Ma Dai pics lately *looks accusingly at Sand Dun* because this is what my brain suddenly came up with. And since there doesn't seem to be even one story with these two I decided to write it down. Usually I don't like Shu that much but these two are just so cute together. XD Probably the only Shu pairing I like, although I am really curious about what Koei will do with the bromance between Guan Xing and Zhang Bao in DW8.

I had so much fun writing this that I finished it within a few hours. I don't think I've ever use so many "…" in a story but that's Wei Yan for you. ^_^ It's probably a bit cheesy, but these two need some fluff after what happens to them in the book. Curse you Zhuge Liang!

* * *

Looking at the painting that was starting to take form on the canvas in front of him, Ma Dai was pleased. It was one of those rare times where there was peace in the land of Shu and, being the artist that he was, Ma Dai was taking advantage of the fact that he didn't have to ride into battle to engage in his favourite hobby: painting.

It was a lovely warm day and he had decided to once again take his canvas, paints and brushes and simply wander around, stopping whenever he found something that was worth painting. Right now he was standing in a small clearing in the forest, looking out over a green meadow that had a glittering river running through it. I was a beautifully peaceful sight.

Ma Dai was trying to catch that image on his canvas as well as possible, and so far he had to admit that his painting was turning out really nicely.

Suddenly a small rustle in the bushes behind him brought Ma Dai from the quiet that always took hold of him when started to concentrate on one of his paintings. He was alone in the middle of the woods but the noise didn't frighten Ma Dai in the least, he knew where it came from.

So the other had followed him again.

Smiling Ma Dai turned around and looked in the direction the rustling had come from. "You can come out if you want, Wei Yan. I know that you've been following me again."

And indeed he didn't have to wait long before an impressive figure slowly rose from a bush some distance away.

Ma Dai had noticed that the other man had been following him on his walks more and more during the last few weeks, doing nothing but watch him from a distance. At first he had been worried when he had noticed a strange presence trailing him, not knowing if it was friend or foe, but after some days he had caught a glimpse of the mask the other man always wore and all his worries had vanished. Wei Yan might be a bit strange and not the most social person, but he definitely was no threat to him. After that it had been a kind of game to Ma Dai, trying to spot the other man when he was following him again. And it was more difficult than one would think. For being such a big and coarse guy, Wei Yan sure could be stealthy when he wanted to. Ma Dai had never given the other any indication that he had noticed, but there was no need for Wei Yan to keep hiding like that. Even though Ma Dai always went on his walks alone, it wasn't like he would mind having some company.

Ma Dai waited, but Wei Yan didn't come to him. He only stayed where he was, standing behind the bush, looking at Ma Dai.

Ma Dai raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you come here? It's not like I bite, you know."

Hesitating for a few more seconds Wei Yan finally stepped out of the bush, coming over to stand next to Ma Dai. After looking at each other in silence for a few moments Wei Yan finally spoke. "Ma Dai… angry?"

Now that made Ma Dai blink. Why would he be angry? He couldn't see the other's face properly due to the mask covering most of it, but it almost sounded like Wei Yan was nervous. Putting down his brush Ma Dai turned his full attention to the other man. "What would make you think that I am angry at you?"

"I… following… Ma Dai."

"You think I am angry at you for following me around?" He tried to gauge Wei Yan's emotions, but the only hints he had were the voice and a slightly frowning mouth. "I'm not saying that I understand why you do it, but I'm not angry about it. I only told you to come out because there is no need for you to be hiding."

"I… stay?"

There was relief in Wei Yan's voice and Ma Dai again smiled up at his companion. "Sure, if you want to. I don't mind." When he saw a smile appear on Wei Yan's face Ma Dai picked up his brush again and turned back to his painting.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, Ma Dai continuing to paint what he now thought would become one of his masterpieces, while Wei Yan just stood next to him, silent and completely motionless, watching him. It was a comfortable silence and even though he didn't fell the need to fill it with conversation, Ma Dai couldn't help but ask the question that had been bugging him for some time now.

"So, why were you even following me? It's not that I mind but I've been noticing you for weeks now."

When there was no answer Ma Dai looked at Wei Yan again. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious about what you're so interested in that you would follow me around all this time."

Through the holes in the mask Ma Dai could see Wei Yan's eyes shift from one side to the other nervously before he finally spoke. "I… watch… Ma Dai… paint. Beautiful."

"Oh, so you like my paintings? That's great. I think this one will turn out really nicely. But why did you hide? If you want to look at them you can just ask me. There's no way you could see them properly from your bush all over there."

Sure, Wei Yan wasn't the most sociable person, but Ma Dai had never thought that the other would be too shy to come to him if he wanted to look at his paintings. Wei Yan was usually pretty forward in what he wanted and Ma Dai had always thought that they were getting along really well, no need to be insecure about something like this.

But there was something even stranger: through all the time Wei Yan hadn't turned to look at the canvas even once. Just like now, the other's gaze was fixated solely on Ma Dai, at least as far as he could tell with the mask on.

Ma Dai furrowed his brow. "Is there something wrong?"

He watched as Wei Yan brought one of his big hands up, softly cupping Ma Dai's cheek. "Painting… nice. Ma Dai… beautiful."

"Uh…"

Completely dumbfounded all Ma Dai could do was stand there and blink. Wow, that was something he never would have expected. So Wei Yan hadn't been following him because he wanted to see his paintings, he wanted to watch Ma Dai! Well, that was definitely a better explanation why the other had been hiding, he had wanted to be able to look at him freely. That was pretty… unexpected.

He must have spent quite some time just standing there and staring, because Ma Dai suddenly felt the warmth against his cheek vanish, Wei Yan drawing his hand away. When he looked up he saw sadness and apprehension in the other's eyes. "Ma Dai… not… like… Wei Yan?"

Ma Dai quickly grabbed the retreating hand with his own, not wanting Wei Yan to feel like he was rejecting him. "No, it's not like that. I just… you surprised me a little there Wei Yan." A bit sheepishly he looked up at the other. "I just never thought that you felt like that."

"I… like… Ma Dai."

Ma Dai chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I figured."

So Wei Yan liked him, huh? That was something he really never would have guessed. He never had thought that Wei Yan was one to fall in love. And with him no less. He had always seen Wei Yan as that fearless wild beast on the battlefield but also as a retainer, loyal to the death to their lord. Most people probably thought him a bit crazy because of his speech impairment, but Ma Dai, being one of Wei Yan's friends, knew that he actually was a very nice guy.

Looking down Ma Dai realized that his thumb had been stroking along Wei Yan's wrist unconsciously the whole time.

He couldn't deny that Wei Yan was an attractive guy. He might not be the most intelligent person but he was big and strong and yet had a sensibility few people possessed.

When he looked up again he saw that Wei Yan was still looking at him with those warm brown eyes, full of hope but also fear.

Ma Dai sighed. He might never have thought about Wei Yan in a romantic sense, but hey, there was nothing that spoke against trying it, right?

"Ma Dai… decide?" There was a hint of hope in that voice.

"Yes, I've come to a decision." He smiled. "And I think I should give this a try."

He could barely see the grin that broke out all over Wei Yan's face before the other picked him up in a tight embrace and spun them around, making Ma Dai grasp his hat before it fell down.

Ma Dai laughed. "Whoa, calm down big guy. You're making me all dizzy."

Wei Yan made two more turns before he slowed down and carefully put Ma Dai back on the ground. With his head slightly spinning Ma Dai would probably have fallen down if it hadn't been for Wei Yan's arms around his waist keeping him up.

"I… happy."

Still in Wei Yan's strong embrace Ma Dai rested his hands against the other's chest and looked up. When he saw the big grin on Wei Yan's face he couldn't help but grin himself, Wei Yan's happiness being infectious. "Yeah, I can see that. But maybe you can be happy without being quite so rapturous?"

Wei Yan's face fell. "I… sorry."

"Don't worry, no harm done. Just try to slow down a little, all right?"

"Slow? No… kiss?" He sounded disappointed.

Ma Dai only smiled. "Kiss? I guess there is nothing that speaks against a little kiss." Eyeing the tip protruding from Wei Yan's mask warily he added "As long as you don't gouge out my eye with that mask of yours."

One of the arms around his waist withdrem and a hand once more cupped Ma Dai's cheek. "I… careful."

And careful he was indeed, softly pushing Ma Dai's head sideways before Wei Yan cocked his head to the other side, making sure that the pointy part of his mask was out of the way before he leaned forward, softly pressing their lips together. And while Ma Dai had expected the kiss to be as forceful as most things Wei Yan did, it actually stayed quite chaste. There was no tongue, only two pairs of lips moving lightly against each other.

Ma Dai had to admit that it felt really nice, those soft warm lips on his, strong arms holding him tight against the other's body, not groping or wandering around, just holding him. Wei Yan was indeed keeping his promise of going slow and Ma Dai realized that the other seriously tried to please him.

Eventually breaking the kiss Ma Dai looked up and found Wei Yan looking down at him hopefully. "Ma Dai… happy?"

He smiled. "Yes Wei Yan, I am happy. What do you say, I finish my painting and then we go back to the castle?" Indeed, it was getting late. The sun would soon set and they still had to try and find their way back out of the forest.

"I… watch?"

"Sure. And if you want to come with me again in the future, all you have to do ask. I would love to have you with me again next time."

There was a brilliant smile spreading over Wei Yan's face and the arms holding him fell away.

Stepping away Ma Dai picked up the brush that had fallen to the floor and turned to the canvas, deciding what still had to be done to finish the painting. It didn't take long for him to add the final line. Looking at the canvas satisfied he asked "So, what do you think?"

"Beautiful."

Ma Dai smiled. He didn't have to look at the other man to know that Wei Yan's eyes weren't resting on the painting but on him.


End file.
